


Idiot in a Mask

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Masks, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo opens the door to find someone in a mask. She is so freaked out, she punches the person. Unfortunately, it's her crush, Philip Hamilton





	Idiot in a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. Sorry, I punched you but you were wearing a mask.

 

            Theo was expecting a pizza to be delivered and it seemed a little early for it to arrive. But someone was ringing the doorbell. So she stood up to answer the door.

            It wasn’t the pizza, but someone in a nondescript horror movie mask. They were tall and Theo was in such a state of fear, she reacted.

            She punched him right in the face.

            “Ow…ow, Theo, what the fuck?”

            Theo recognized the voice immediately and her stomach knotted up more in fear. “Philip?” She asked in disbelief

            Philip Hamilton took the mask off his face and clutched his bloody nose. “What was that for?” He exclaimed as he doubled over in pain.

            “You were wearing a mask!” Theo said hysterically. She had just punched her crush in the nose. She had just given Philip Hamilton, her longtime crush, a bloody nose. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She ran inside to grab a towel.

            “No, it’s fine…" He started to calm down when he realized what had happened. "That’s the last time I take advice from my sister.” Philip took the towel to ebb the blood flow.

            Theo bit her lip. “Angie told you to wear a mask to my house and you believed her?”

            “She said it would be a good way to ask you out.” Philip smiled sheepishly. “I was so nervous, I believed her.” He nodded.

            Theo laughed softly and let him into her house. “Well…I guess it sort of worked. Because I will go out with you if you’re still asking.” She said and got a bag of ice for his nose.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, I mean…you could’ve done a better job of asking me but it’ll be a good story to tell.” Theo shrugged and smiled. “How’s your nose?”

            “I think it stopped bleeding.” Philip looked at the towel to make sure. “So uh…cool.” He smiled. “I would kiss you but honestly you probably don’t want to.”

            Theo smiled and kissed his forehead. “We will when you’re healed.”


End file.
